Christmas Kiss in Winter Love
by SSAbiKuchikiRukia Sternenstaub
Summary: Fue en una noche buena donde la conocí, me cautivo, me salvo de un cruel prejuicio, me enseño el verdadero significado de esta época, y de mi propia existencia; nunca la olvidare, a pesar de los años, de los fríos inviernos, de nuestro beso de navidad en un amoroso invierno. (nota. Tarde, pero seguro, jeje)


**CHRISTMAS KISS in WINTER LOVE**

"_**En algún lugar de la ciudad,**_

_**Noticias desagradables se oyen de nuevo,**_

_**Puedo escucharlas,**_

_**y**_

_**Una vez más,**_

_**Pretendemos no escucharlas;**_

_**Se repite.**_

_**Antes de que nos demos cuenta,**_

_**¿Hemos perdido nuestro corazón puro?...**_

_**Incluso el poder de que los deseos y los sueños pueden hacerse realidad,**_

_**¿Va a desaparecer pronto?"**_

Era una mañana fría y un poco nublada del mes de diciembre, pero a pesar de ello, era muy animada, con mucho movimiento por doquier, claro, excepto para un joven que en esta fecha, y en especial, un día como este, prefería quedarse acostadito, calientito, en su cama, en medio de sus sabanas, que salir a la calle a ver la hipocresía, vanalidad, que derrochaban las personas por doquier, y el tonto y sin sentido afán de comprar el amor de otros con cosas materiales, caras e innecesarias, que al parecer, solo recordaban hacer en masa una vez al año; con comidas exuberantes, caras y raras en su alimentación, que solo durarían por un día, si, por un día comerían como emperadores, para pasar el resto del año comiendo peor que un mendigo, por no equilibrar su consumo de vanal de estas épocas, por Dios, como si estas épocas se trataran de esto, verdad, mi querida amiga …

Hermana: Hermano, ¿Ya te despertaste? Baja ya, que este año, ¡te toca hacer las compras para la cena de navidad!

Joven: Ya voy Yuzu _(levantándose de su cama y vistiéndose con desgana, para posteriormente bajar hacia la sala donde se encontraba su hermana)._

Yuzu: Hermano, corre, abrígate bien que está haciendo mucho frio.

Joven: Ya voy, ya voy.

Hermana 2: Ichini, ¿En serio vas a hacer las compras para la cena de navidad hoy?

Ichigo: Si, que remedio Karin.

Karin: De verdad, si tu…

Yuzu: Ya, ya lo encontré _(estaba buscando algo en el armario),_ ten.

I: ¿Un paraguas?

Y: Si, se ve muy nublado, es raro, pero parece que lloverá…

I: Ya veo… _(pensativo)._

Y: Ten, dinero que dejo papá, y la lista de compras que solía guiar a nuestra madre para hacer la cena.

K: Vaya, ¿este año volverás a hacer su receta especial de la pierna?

Y: Si, ¿Por qué?

K: _(Por lo bajo)_ Espero que ahora o te quede tan seca como el año pasado.

Y: Si te escuche Karin, la vez pasada me quedo seca porque…

I: Ya ya, dejen de pelearse, yo iré por lo necesario, así que no se maten mientras regreso, ¿De acuerdo?

Ambas Hermanas: Esta bien hermano, pero no tardes mucho.

I: Si, eso hare _(de pronto se escucha la puerta cerrarse frente a las hermanas)._

Y: Karin.

K: Dime.

Y: ¿Crees que nuestro hermano este bien con esto? Hoy es noche buena y el siempre se pone triste en estas épocas, porque…

K: Estará bien Yuzu, es momento de que se quiete esa estúpida amargura que guarda hace años, y empiece a vivir nuevamente; se que este año, si lo conseguirá, de eso estoy segura…

_/En el centro comercial/_

Viejito: _(acercándose a Ichi)_ Joven, una ayudadita, una monedita que le sobre o un pedazo de pan.

Ichigo: ¿No cree que podría trabajar en lugar de limosnear?

V: Pero no puedo joven, no ve que estoy ya muy viejo, débil y enfermo, a mi edad ya nadie me daría un trab…

I: Eso debió de pensarlo antes, mucho antes, cuando era joven, conseguirse un buen trabajo, ser ahorrativo para su vejez, para que en estos momentos no esté pasando por esto.

V: Pero no todos tenemos la misma suerte que tu jovencito…

I: Puede ser, pero ese no es mi problema, así que, de favor, quítese de mi camino, no me quite mas el tiempo.

V: _(desilusionado) _Está bien joven, que Dios lo bendiga…

I: Ah, por eso…

V: _(Pidiéndole a una señora)_ Por favor, una ayudadita…

Señora: Si, tenga aquí buen hombre.

V: Gracias señora.

Niño: Una ayudadita señora.

Señora: Aquí tienes hijo.

Niño: Gracias señora.

_/Tras un callejón, donde Ichi pudo ver todo lo que pasaba/_

Hombre: A ver, a ver, cuanto les dio esa vieja fufurona (jalándoles del brazo al niño y al viejito para que le enseñaran a este hombre que no pasaba de los 40 años de edad) ¿Qué? ¿Tan poquito? Vieja tacaña, ¿Seguro que es todo lo que les dio?

V y N: Si, seguro Gris.

Gris: Ya veo, mas les vale, si no, no dormirán bajo un techo hoy, a ver, traigan para acá _(quitándoles su dinero dado por la señora),_ jaja, esa señora vera ahorita, ya vera...

V: Pero Gris, no pensaras…

G: Cállate viejo, si no quieres que te tumbe los pocos dientes que te quedan.

V: Yo…

G: Vamos, mocoso, vamos por mas.

N: No quiero…

G: _(Con cara de enfado y amenazadora)_

N: Esta bien.

Señora: Pero, ah! Ayúdenme por favor, policía!

Ichigo: Por esto, odio tanto la navidad (_seguía caminando, viendo aparadores por las decoradas calles del centro),_ todos son seres nefastos jugando a ser ángeles, unos, hipócritas y viles, aprovechándose de los más débiles, usándolos a su antojo…

Policía: Aquí esta su bolso, señora.

Señora: Gracias.

P: Quiere levantar una denuncia hacia este niño y este hombre.

S: Ummm… No señor policía, se ve que lo hicieron por necesidad, no se preocupe, debe ser difícil vivir así, y más en esta época del año, déjelos ir.

P: ¿Está segura?

S: Si, y_ (sacando su monedero de su bolso), _tengan, cómprense algo, es navidad, no?

Niño y Señor: Gracias señora, que Dios la bendiga.

Niño: Y perdón.

Señora: No se preocupen, vayan con bien, y no lo vuelvan a hacer.

N y S: Si _(yéndose del lugar)._

S: _(por lo bajo)_ Si, claro, jaja; a ver niño, trae para acá.

Mientras otros, juegan a ser buenas personas, perdonando y olvidando todo, falsamente…

Señora: Vaya, esos indigentes sí que me sacaron dinero…

En fin, eso no me incumbe…

"_**Por favor dame amor, **_

_**Para que así yo pueda vivir sin perderme,**_

_**Incluso en las mentiras y traiciones…"**_

_(Ichi seguía caminando, viendo que comprar según la lista de su hermana, cuando de pronto, poso su mirada hacia unos niños, con cierto interés…)_

Niño: Jisun, corre, apúrate, que ya esta chispeando, nos vamos a mojar y nos regañaran nuestros padres.

Niña: Ya voy Kyu, es que se desato mi agujeta.

Kyu: Y como no se va a desatar si estas embobada en esa tienda, viendo quien sabe qué, ¡que ni siquiera las has abrochado!.

Jisun: Es que no puedo hermano _(triste)._

K: A ver, déjame ver, ya ves, ya esta, ya te las amarre.

J: Gracias hermano Kyu.

K: Para que estamos los hermanos, ahora corre _(tomándola de la mano, y cubriéndose con el suéter que se acababa de quitar el niño, para protegerse de la lluvia, y comenzar a correr para alcanzar a su madre que ya iba varias tiendas adelante)._

J: Mami, espéranos, ya vamos.

Señora: Pues apresúrense hijos, que ya nos vamos a casa.

Si…, _(viendo hacia los niños correr hacia su madre), _Kyu, Jisun…

Aun lo recuerdo como si hubiese sido ayer…

Niño: _(llorando)_ Ummm… _(volteando a ver por todos lados, como buscando a alguien, pero sin mucho éxito) _Ummm… _(tallándose los ojos)_ mami… _(sentándose, rendido, en la banqueta frente a una tienda de ropa)_ ahhh _(tocándose el estomago)_ también tengo hambre y frio _(sollozando)._

Niña: ¿Por qué lloras? _(llegándole por la espalda, tocando su hombro). _

Niño: Umm, que te importa

Niña: Perdón, no era mi intención molestarte _(agacha su mirada)._

Niño: _(La ve, y siente como ella en verdad quería ayudarlo, y decide…) _Ummm, perdón.

Niña: ¿Perdón, por qué?

Niño: Por contestarte así _(agacha su cabeza)._

Niña: Umm, _(sentándose a su lado)_ está bien no te preocupes, pero _(acercándose más al niño)_ ¿Qué te ocurre?

Niño: Es que…, no te vayas a reír, pero…

Niña: Te perdiste.

Niño: _(Suspiro) _Si.

Niña: ¿Y cómo ocurrió?

Niño: Pues me distraje viendo en esa tienda de allá _(señalando una juguetería)…_

Niña: Si, tienen carritos muy lindos, verdad.

Niño: Si, aunque yo realmente veía las muñecas, ¡ah!, pero no vayas a pensar mal, ¡eh!.

Niña: Jaja, no, ya que eran para tus hermanas, ¿Verdad?

Niño: Exacto, _p. como supo (sorprendido)_, cuando de repente, mi mami que yo antes había visto a mi lado, ya no estaba más, y como es la primera vez que vengo a esta parte del centro de la ciudad, no me imagino a que otro lugar pudieron ir, ni dónde puedo ir yo a buscar ayuda (_solloso, agachando la cabeza)._

Niña: ¿Y desde a qué hora la perdiste de vista?

Niño: No se bien, pero era antes de que oscureciera…

Niña: ¡Ah!, ¡Pero si eso ya tiene más de 3hrs. que paso!

Niño: …

Niña: Ummm... sabes que… _(se levanta de la banqueta y le extiende su mano al niño)_, vamos a buscarla _(decidida)._

Niño: Pero no escuchaste que no sé donde…

Niña: _(Tomándolo de la mano, jalándole para que se levantara y la siguiera)_ Vamos, vamos, _(tomándolo aun de la mano mientras caminaban a paso veloz por el centro)_ yo te ayudo a buscarla, yo si conozco bien este lugar, solo dime como es y cómo iba vestida, para que así los dos la busquemos con la mirada, y así la encontremos más rápido, ¿Vale?

Niño: Esta bien…

Niña: Pues entonces deja se sollozar y dime.

Niño: Ummm… está bien, mi mami es alta, de piel blanca como la nieve, de cabellos rubios como de oro…

Niña: Toda una diosa, ¿No?

Niño: Umm _(feliz)_ ¡ah!, y llevaba un vestido hasta las rodillas de color rojo, con un saco color negro y una bufanda también roja.

Niña: Oh, ya veo _(voltea por todos lados, pero sin éxito alguno)._

_/Después de media hora de dar vueltas y vueltas y no encontrar a su objetivo…/_

Niño: Ah _(desilusionado y cabizbajo)_ me rindo, esto no tiene sentido, nunca la encontrare_ (empezando a lagrimear)._

Niña: Ahh, ¡Qué clase de hombre eres!, ¡No te des por vencido tan fácilmente! _(golpeándole con un puño el hombro izquierdo)._

Niño: ¡Auch! _(sobándose la zona afectada)._

Niña: _(Restándole importancia a sus acciones)_ ¡Esfuérzate y se valiente! Si no, no encontraremos a tu mami.

Niño: Pero, pero…

Niña: ¡Pero nada!, hay que seguir buscando _(decidida)._

En ese momento no se que sentí cuando vi su convicción, yo en verdad, ya me había rendido, me iba a dejar morir en ese momento, pero con solo escucharla y verla; y más bajo las destellantes luces de las calles, que ella misma opacaba con su propia luz; me sentía fuerte, invencible, como si pudiera lograr todo lo que me propusiera; con ella me sentía estupendo, feliz…

Niño: _(grrrrrrr, rugiéndole el estomago)_ Ahh _(tocándose el vientre)._

Niña: Tienes hambre verdad.

Niño: _(Apenado) _Umm, no, como crees _(grrrrr, otra vez)._

Niña: Ten (extendiéndole un pequeño trozo de pan), tal vez no sea mucho, pero te ayudara a calmar un poco esa hambre en lo que encontramos a tu mami.

Niño: Pero, pero…

Niña: No digas nada, y ¡comételo! _(mirada asesina)._

Niño: Esta bien, está bien, me lo comeré _(y así lo hizo)._

/Pasaron otros 2min. Y nada! No la encontraban, y cada vez se hacía mas noche, con mas frio y lloviznado…/

Niña: _(viendo al niño temblar)_ Ahh, en verdad, que débil eres (quitándose su delgado y algo remendado suéter) Ten, póntelo.

Niño: ¿Ahh?

Niña: Te dije que te lo pusieras, tal vez no sea muy fino, ni nuevo, o _(viéndolo de la cabeza a los pies) _demarca, pero ayudara a cubrirte del frio, y de la lluvia que se está viniendo.

Niño: No, pero es que no puedo aceptártelo.

Niña: ¿Por qué no es la ropa cara que se ve que usas? _(su tono de voz se escuchaba un poco con enojo y desprecio, pero también con tristeza y desilusión)._

Niño: ¡No, no es por eso!, es que mi padre me ha enseñado que hay que ser caballeros, no desamparar a una mujer en estas circunstancias, y menos juzgar a las personas por su mera apariencia, hay que ayudar a todos los que podamos y protegerlos, y más ¡si es una dama como tú!; así que no, mejor… _(empezando a desabrocharse su camisa, la de encima porque traía 2…)._

Niña: _(pero, rápidamente, la niña toma su suéter y cubre a ambos por la cabeza para protegerse del frio y la lluvia que empezaba a venir cada vez mas fuerte) _Así, así esta mejor…

Niño: Pero…

Niña: _(Susurrando por lo bajo)_ Gracias… (_y acto seguido, dirigió sus labios cerca de los suyos, para solo besar su mejilla, pero alcanzando un poco la comisura de sus labios…)_

Y en ese momento, no supe porque ella bajo su mirada, me agradeció cálida y a la vez tristemente, solo pude percatarme que una lagrima corría por su rostro, e inevitablemente, llore, por dentro y por fuera; primero por el dulce beso que me lleno de sorpresa al principio, y de felicidad después, ya que era el primer beso que recibía de una chica que no era mi madre o alguna de mis hermanas; después, por su calidez ante conmigo, un desconocido, por su esfuerzo de ayudar a un completo extraño, sacrificando así su salud y bienestar, compartiendo de lo poco que tenia, con alguien que tenía mucho, aunque no pudiera acceder a él en ese momento, o mejor dicho, despojándose de lo que la mantenía con vida, para dárselo a alguien que no se lo merecía tanto; pero gracias a la lluvia de aquel momento, pude disfrazar mis lagrimas, excepto para ella, que a pesar de ir corriendo bajo la lluvia, cubriéndonos, con su suéter desgastado, levanto su mirada, para observarme detenidamente, y dirigir sus cálidas manos hacia mi rostro, y secarme las lagrimas, y el rostro completo; cuando, en realidad, yo debí haber hecho eso con ella.

"_**Por favor dame amor,**_

_**Así las peleas estúpidas desaparecerán poco a poco.**_

_**Cuando las personas se lastiman,**_

_**Y las lágrimas están agotadas,**_

_**Solo hay amor en tu corazón…"**_

Niño:…

Niña: Ya, ya no llores, veras que la encontraremos, no me daré por vencida tan fácilmente, yo se que ella te quiere mucho, y seguro está sufriendo por tu ausencia, así lo siento, así que definitivamente te llevare ante ella, y serán muy felices.

Niño: Pero, ya te has mojado mucho por mi culpa, ¡seguro te enfermas!

Niña: No te preocupes, soy resistente a esto, ya estoy acostumbrada.

Niño: Pero…

En ese momento no pude ver su situación, y me dolió no darme cuenta antes…

Niña: Corre, corre…

Niño: Esta bien

_(Y la siguió, sin temor ni angustia, mientras se tomaban de las manos y saltaban charcos, y personas por doquier, escapaban de perros furiosos, y se tomaban un descanso bajo el techo sobre saliente de alguna entrada o costado de algún negocio)._

Niña: Mira, mira, esa señora de allá _(señalando a la señora que estaba en la banqueta de enfrente),_ no será acaso…

Niño: Si…, Mami…

Señora: ¡Ichigo!

Niña: _p. Ichigo, que lindo nombre._

_(Ambos, madre e hijo, corrieron al encuentro tan deseado, se abrazaron y besaron, la madre lo reviso por todos los rincones para cerciorarse que no le hubiese ocurrido nada malo)_

Señora: Hijo, ¿Te encuentras bien?

Ichigo (Niño): Si mami, estoy bien, no tienes de que preocuparte, ya, deja de abrazarme tanto, ¡me asfixias!

Señora: ¡Es que estaba tan preocupada por ti!

I: Pero estoy bien, ya, deja de llorar.

Señora: ¡Gracias Dios, por traerlo de vuelta a mis brazos! _(aun sollozando)._

I: Y a ella…

Señora: ¿A quién?

I: A la niña.

Señora: ¿Cuál niña?

I: A ella, esa niña de cabello largo negro, y piel clara, un poco más clara que la tuya, chaparrita, con un pans color negro y blusa gris, y suéter…

Señora: Suéter café, ¿Verdad Ichigo?

I: Si, la viste, ¿Verdad? ¿Donde está, donde esta que yo no la veo? ¡Te la quiero presentar!, ¡me ayudo mucho!, y ¡quería invitarla a la cena de noche buena con nosotros!

Señora: Lo siento Ichigo, pero si en verdad esa niña estaba contigo, ya se ha de haber ido a su casa, porque por aquí ya no hay casi nadie.

I: Ummm…_ (desilusionado) _pero… entonces como sabes del suet…

Señora: Porque aun lo traes en tu cabeza Ichigo.

I: (dirigiendo sus manos hacia su cabeza para comprobar lo que le decía su madre) Es verdad (se quito tristemente, y con cierta desilusión el suéter de aquella buena niña que había hecho tanto por él) ah (suspiro).

Señora: Vámonos, que nos estamos mojando mucho, y nos enfermaremos.

I: Esta bien mami, _p. solo espero que no te mojes y enfermes mi querida amiga (dirigiendo su mirada hacia el cielo nocturno, viendo hacia la Luna y las estrellas, percatándose de que…) _pero mami, ya no está lloviendo.

Señora: Es verdad, ¿Pero, como? Si parecía que esta lluvia duraría toda la noche, aunque claro, desde un principio fue muy extraño que comenzara a llover en el mes de diciembre… Pero, pues (cerrando, su paraguas) vámonos hijo (tomándolo de la mano) porque ya casi son las 12am, y tu padre y tus hermanas deben estar preocupados porque aun no llegamos para la cena de noche buena, o navidad mejor dicho.

I: Si.

En ese bello momento, agradecí a Dios por decidir mandar a su hijo Jesús a la tierra para salvarnos de nuestros pecados; ya que, aunque ahora sea por fines egoístas y superficiales; si eso no hubiese ocurrido, no me hubiera encontrado en esa situación, y no te hubiera conocido, Rukia; en ese momento donde ya daba todo por perdido, estaba resignado a ser un niño huérfano y sin hogar, tu llegaste como mi luz de Luna, para iluminarme, y detener mi lluvia interior, con una gentil sonrisa, con unas palabras llenas de decisión y esperanza, con tus amables y generosas acciones, con un cálido beso navideño, un beso bendito, celestial…

Pero...

_/Varios, días y meses después/_

Vecina: Vamos Ichigo, ¿Aun la sigues buscando? Ya ha pasado casi un año, y por más que has recorrido toda la ciudad a pie, en bicicleta, en patineta, en camión, etc.; por más que has pegado carteles, por más que has llamado a la policía, a los hospitales, escuelas, etc. no has encontrado ni pista de ella, ¡ni siquiera sabes cómo se llama! Ahh, en verdad, parece que estas buscando un fantasma. Ya deberías saberlo, esta búsqueda es ¡inútil! ¡Ya date por vencido!

Ichigo: ¡Eso nunca Tatsuki! No me daré por vencido así por que así, ¡tengo que encontrarla!

Tatsuki: Pero Ichigo…

I: No insistas Tatsuki, no descansare hasta encontrarla.

T: Ja, ¿de dónde tomaste tanto coraje y valentía, si hace apenas un año eras un debilucho al que podía vencer fácilmente en el karate?

I: De ella.

T: ¿De ella?

I: Si, ella me enseño a ser fuerte, valiente, para encontrar a la persona que más amo, y superar mi lluvia interior; así que, aunque me lleve toda la vida, nunca descansare hasta encontrarla, lo juro, lo juro por mi alma.

Y así, lo jure, lo cumplí, pero parece que poco a poco lo fui olvidando…

"_**El significado de mi existencia,**_

_**El significado de mi vida,**_

_**Porque quiero saberlo todo…"**_

/

**COMENTARIOS DE LA AUTORA:**

_Hola mis queridos lectores, ah, cuánto tiempo sin leernos, jeje, no tengo escusa alguna, entre tareas, trabajos de investigación, eventos familiares, y demás, ni tiempo ni inspiración para poder actualizar mis otras historias, ni mucho menos escribir nuevas; por ello, y para ver si hay mas lectores desocupados que puedan leerla, a penas subo esta historia navideña (aunque casi ni parece) que he querido hacer desde infinidades de navidades, y no mas nunca he podido; esta historia tenia planeaba subirla desde el 24, completa, y que fuese un one shot, pero como a su escritora la tomaron desprevenida para cocinar la cena de del 24, y sin internet en casa y computadora en casa de su tía, jeje; pues hasta apenas ayer pude darme un tiempecito (o mejor dicho, escaparme de mi familia) para escribir este fic, y hasta apenas hoy para publicarlo; tal vez este capítulo no les quede tan claro, ni sea tan significativo y entretenido como quería que fuera para estas fechas, ya que aun sigo con sueño y presionada por el tiempo, pero pues no me quería quedar tan mal a mi misma ni a ustedes, así que, aunque aun no lo termino, y no plasmo por completo la idea que quería plasmar desde un principio, aquí les dejo este fic, que solo constara de dos capítulos, ya que como les dije, en principio iba a ser una historia corta de un solo capi, pero me extendí mucho, y si le seguía leerían mucho hoy; así que la otra mitad la dejo para mañana; así que pásense mañana por aquí, y leerán el final de esta historia, que espero no me maten, será algo triste, pero linda también, jeje._

_Y espero que hayan tenido una época feliz y satisfactoria para ustedes, y si no, aun tenemos vida, así que hay que esforzarnos para vivirla sin lamentaciones y de la mejor forma, y aprendiendo de lo bueno y lo malo, y no desaprovechando nada._

_¡Buena y Alegre Post Navidad y Post Noche Buena!_

_¡Yane!_

_Pd. Y no sean tan amarguetes como Ichi en un principio, recuerden que Kami-sama solo nos da una vida en este mundo (rara vez dos), y hay que aprovecharla al máximo, no hay tiempo para llorar (como dice la canción de Memories in the Rain de Ichi) y mucho menos para amargarse solito en casa; si no hay nadie físico a nuestro lado en estos momentos, no hay que bajar el ánimo, hay que leer fic, ver anime, hacer noche de karaoke, etc. cosas que nos gusten mucho; hay que sentir que nunca estamos solos, porque siempre habrá alguien que nos acompañara aunque sea con su espíritu, no lo olviden._

_Ahora sí, _

_Nos leemos mañana._

_(aunque sea brevemente, ya no le falta taaaantooo a esta historia, o eso espero, jeje)._

**CREDITOS:**

Esta historia es de mi loca imaginación, inspirada en los personajes del manga titulado _"Bleach"_ de _Tite Kubo_ (santo troll), y el titulo de fic, está inspirado en los títulos de las canciones en japonés de uno de mis cantantes surcoreanos favoritos _Park Jung Min_, mas no en las letras de las mismas (ahhh, malvados, ¿por qué nadie las ha traducido? Que no ven que me gustan mucho y no se casi nada de japonés ), y estas las pueden escuchar, y así disfrutar y apoyar a este súper y magnifico artista, en su disco titulado "Christmas Kiss" (para ambas canciones) o también en el de "Winter Love" (solo esta canción, y otras mas muy lindas); y los mensajes en cursivas, con comillas y en negritas de al principio, en medio y al final del fic, también pertenecen a una canción de Jung Min, titulada _"Ai Wo Kudasai"_ (una de mis favoritas, y que tal vez utilice en alguna otra de mis historias, keke), del cd de _Summer Break_, escúchenla, es muy linda y la tonada algo triste pero hermosa.

**Nota:** Los párrafos sin alguna letra y dos puntos (por ejemplo N:) son cosas que se dice en presente Ichigo a si mismo sobre su propia historia, y su propia postura de ver las cosas.

Pd2. Perdonen las faltas de ortografía y la pésima redacción, jeje, ando toda somnolienta y presionada, perdón.

Pd3: _jaja, esta autora como le gusta escribir tanto choro, jeje, gomenasai._


End file.
